


A Predicament: Not a Story

by Autumnal_Leaves



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Louis and Lestat are literally married couples, M/M, Then again they have been married since centuries, but you have fallen in love too hard with the it, i am lost please help, it's Louis and Lestat who suggested me the idea, please don't skip, queries, such things happen when you are 20 years late to the fandom, the forbidden archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnal_Leaves/pseuds/Autumnal_Leaves
Summary: So this me, 20 years late to a fandom, but have fallen in love with it none the less. And in between an ocean of fanfics, which I want to read at any cost. There are certain obstacles I am facing.Louis and Lestat are helping me. In their own way.But I need your help too. So please help me!
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1





	A Predicament: Not a Story

Year 2020. Mark this year, a lot of things have happened. Specially with the virus. That gave people like me a new concept of 'leisure' time called LOCKDOWN. 

I know, I know. Almost 1/3 of the world is affected, and nothing can undo the loss many have faced. We are some extremely lucky people who have escaped it till now.

but coming back to the original plot, in this lockdown, I came across some fandoms, that have remained very famous some years back. In the recent years, people do take part in it, but with very fewer updates and all. Specially in fanfic and fanart sections.

I found this one. 'Vampire Chronicles'

And suddenly I am too in love with it. So much so, that it scares me. 

whatever, I won't take much of your time. I just have some queries, and my 19 yrs old self (see now, why I am this late) will be very happy and grateful, if you, specially the people who have been in this fandom since a long time, help me.

Few days back, I came across this archive, called "The Forbidden Archive", and oh God, sorry, Devil! (can't really speak about God when Vampires are around, eh!), it is really a gold mine for fanfic lovers. And I got attracted to it like a moth to a flame, like vampires to blood. 

"But you know the twist? I can't read them."

"WHHYYY?", Lestat asked me with that exasperated look on his face. "Don't give us excuse, mon chéri, it's that you don't love us enough!"

ugghh! Damn this vampire, he can be the real Whiny at times.

I looked at Louis, who was sitting at the desk with a book in his hand. And he really had that look on his face that depicted, that he really wants to understand my problem. So I turned at him

"Because, I have to register first!"

"register?", he asked back.

"Yes!", I noded.

"Then do it, why are you even waiting?", the blonde vampire called out frantically.

Me and Louis, both, turned our head in sync to him, probably with the same expression of hard glare that suggested 'say one more word and we'll burn you.'

He quickly lifts his hand in defeat and peace, "what? don't look at me like that! I also want to read.. Wait! want to hear Louis read all the stories our fans have written about us."

He ended with a suggestive smirk, "Right Louis?"

I could distinctly see, a vein at Louis' forhead throbbed. 

And thus I quickly interjected. I pulled out my phone and showed them the website of 'The Forbidden Archive'

<http://www.forbiddenarchive.com/index.php>

In front of the phone screen, the soft light relected the pale gorgeous faces of the Immortals. Lestat rubbed his hand and whistled, 

"c'est superbe! I look so handsome!"

"Lestat! Keep quite or I will break your teeth!", that would have been a perfect threat. I also hated that smug smile on that stupid, beautiful, perfect face, adorned with gorgous golden hair.

"You know, that is impossible, right chéri?"

Louis clutched his hand tighter around his book, I did too with my phone.

Keep calm, you have other things to think of. Thus I continued.

"Problem is, when I went to register in, I have quickly formed the form, but there is space for passwords."

"And when I tried to log in, they are asking me for a password. How can give a password I have never entered, and they never asked?"

I looked up and saw deep frowns marring their faces. For the first time I see Lestat to be quiet serious.

Louis asked me, "Have you tried contacting them?"

I noded, "Yes i did, even mailed them but they have not responded."

"and that 'Lost password' part? you tried it", Lestat suggested. 

I quickly opened another page.

"They say, they have send the email, but it never came. i have tried multiple times.. but.....", I sagged my shoulders in defeat.

"ha! mon chéri! ne perds pas espoir! We still have an awesome fandom, someone will definitely help!" Lestat gave me hope. 

And Louis places a gentle hand on my head, patting. 

Yup, they are definitely the best out there.

Just when, Louis was suggesting, how I should address you all, suddenly Lestat asked, "by the way chéri, tell me about that guy!"

I knotted my eyebrows, "Who?"

Lestat shrugged, "they say he's one of us. But he sparkles! His name is Edward Cullen............"

"LESTAT!!!" mine and Louis voice rose up in unision.

-,-

Thus taking up Louis' advice, I am here, asking for your help. Can anyone please help me, how can I get acess to the site. Does anyone of you have an account there. If yes, then can you tell me, how had you opened it? please, it will greatly help me!

please tell me in the Comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shade. It was not intended at first, but I definitely want to see Lestat grilling Edward in a VC/Twilight crossover!


End file.
